


[Podfic] one look and my heartbeat stops

by ofjustimagine



Category: Pitch (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Audio Format: M4A, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:00:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 80
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24327679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofjustimagine/pseuds/ofjustimagine
Summary: Podfic, 12:30, mp3, m4a and streaming formats.Author's summary:If Lawson truly is her Soulmate, her mom is never gonna let her live it down.
Relationships: Ginny Baker/Mike Lawson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8
Collections: Podfic Bingo





	[Podfic] one look and my heartbeat stops

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [one look and my heartbeat stops](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13667562) by [badritual](https://archiveofourown.org/users/badritual/pseuds/badritual). 



  
  
[Download mp3](https://f002.backblazeb2.com/file/ofjustimagine-podfic/misc/%5BPitch%5D+one+look+and+my+heartbeat+stops.mp3)  
[Download m4a](https://f002.backblazeb2.com/file/ofjustimagine-podfic/misc/%5BPitch%5D+one+look+and+my+heartbeat+stops.m4a)  


#### Reader’s Notes:

Now, I'm always down for baseball feelings, but between Pitch releasing on Hulu and the end of Dorktown's The History of the Seattle Mariners in the same week, I am A Mess. Who knew that lack of sports means exponentially more feelings?? Gross. Thanks to outruntheavalanche for blanket permission for transformative works! This was made for Podfic Bingo for the Character of Color square, and for Cover Art Bingo for the square Masks & Filters.


End file.
